Single Soltirean Socialist Republic of Ichkeria
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Soltirea is a growing, developing, and established nation at 149 days old with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Soltirea work diligently to produce Sugar and Lead as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Soltirea has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Soltirea allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Soltirea. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Soltirea will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History WAR FOR INDEPENDENCE The First Chechen War (Which was know to all Soltireans as the Great Uprising) , also known as the War in Chechnya, was a conflict between the Russian Federation and the Single Soltirean Socialist Republic of Ichkeria, fought from December 1994 to August 1996. After the initial campaign of 1994–1995, culminating in the devastating Battle of Grozny, Russian federal forces attempted to seize control of the mountainous area of Chechnya but were set back by Soltirean guerrilla warfare and raids on the flatlands in spite of Russia's overwhelming manpower, weaponry, and air support. (soltirean troops moving towards the frontline) The resulting widespread demoralization of federal forces, and the almost universal opposition of the Russian public to the conflict, led Boris Yeltsin's government to declare a ceasefire in 1996 and sign a peace treaty a year later. The official figure for Russian military death toll is 5,500, while most estimates put the number between 3,500 and 7,500, or even as high as 14,000. Although there are no accurate figures for the number of Chechen militants killed, various estimates put the number at about 3,000 to over 15,000 deaths. Various figures estimate the number of civilian deaths at between 30,000 and 100,000 killed and possibly over 200,000 injured, while more than 500,000 people were displaced by the conflict, which left cities and villages across the republic in ruins. The Second Chechen War (know as the second part to the war of independence) , in a later phase better known as the War in the North Caucasus, was launched by the Russian Federation starting August 26, 1999, in response to the Invasion of Dagestan by the Islamic International Peacekeeping Brigade (IIPB). (Russians Firing at a Civilian Center thinking it's Soltirean Soldiers) On 1 October Russian troops entered Chechnya. The campaign ended the de facto independence of Single Soltirean Socialist Republic of Ichkeria and restored Russian federal control over the territory. Although it is regarded by many as an internal conflict within the Russian Federation, the war attracted a large number of foreign fighters. During the initial campaign, Russian military and pro-Russian paramilitary forces faced Chechen (Soltirean) separatists in open combat, and seized the Chechen capital Grozny (later named Sol) after a winter siege that lasted from late 1999 to the following February 2000. Russia established direct rule of Chechnya in May 2000 and after the full-scale offensive, Chechen militant resistance throughout the North Caucasus region continued to inflict heavy Russian casualties and challenge Russian political control over Chechnya for several more years. Some Chechen separatists also carried out terrorist attacks against civilians in Russia. These terrorist attacks, as well as widespread human rights violations by Russian and separatist forces, drew international condemnation. (Paramilitary trying to get warm during the siege of Grozny) As of 2009, Russia has severely disabled the Chechen separatist movement and large-scale fighting has ceased. Russian army and interior ministry troops no longer occupy the streets. The once leveled city of Grozny has recently undergone massive reconstruction efforts and much of the city and surrounding areas have been rebuilt at a quick pace. However sporadic violence still exists throughout the North Caucasus; occasional bombings and ambushes targeting federal troops and forces of the regional governments in the area still occur. On 16 April 2009, the counter-terrorism operation in Chechnya was officially ended. As the main bulk of the army was withdrawn, the burden of dealing with the ongoing low-level insurgency mainly fell on the shoulders of the local police force. Three months later, the exiled leader of the separatist government, Akhmed Zakayev, called for a halt to armed resistance against the Chechen police force starting on August 1, and said he hoped that "starting with this day Chechens will never shoot at each other". The exact death toll from this conflict is unknown. Unofficial estimates range from 25,000 to 50,000 dead or missing, mostly civilians in Chechnya. Russian casualties are over 5,200 (official Russian casualty figures) and are about 11,000 according to the Committee of Soldiers' Mothers. GEORGIA'S INVOLVEMENT The nation of Georgia was sky rocketed into the Soltirean/Russian war When in 2008 the Georgian Government Attempt to Secretly Reinforce Soltirean Troops in South Ossetia when During the night of 7 to 8 August 2008, Georgia launched a large-scale military offensive against the South Ossetia sympathetic to the Russian's, in an attempt to reconquer the territory. Georgia claimed that it was responding to attacks on its peacekeepers and villages in South Ossetia, and that Russia was moving non-peacekeeping units into the country. The Georgian attack caused casualties among Russian peacekeepers, who resisted the assault along with Ossetian militia. Georgia successfully captured most of Tskhinvali within hours. Russia reacted by deploying units of the Russian 58th Army and Russian Airborne Troops in South Ossetia, and launching airstrikes against Georgian forces in South Ossetia and military and logistical targets in Georgia proper, justifying its actions as humanitarian intervention and peace enforcement. Russian and Ossetian troops battled Georgian forces throughout South Ossetia for four days, with the heaviest fighting taking place in Tskhinvali. On August 9, Russian naval forces blockaded a part of the Georgian coast and landed marines on the Abkhaz coast. The Georgian Navy attempted to intervene, but was defeated in a naval skirmish. Russian and Abkhaz forces opened a second front by attacking the Kodori Gorge, held by Georgia. Georgian forces put up only minimal resistance, and Russian forces subsequently raided military bases in western Georgia. After five days of heavy fighting in South Ossetia, the Georgian forces retreated, enabling the Russians to enter uncontested Georgia and occupy the cities of Poti, Gori, Senaki, and Zugdidi. ( soltirean troops in the middle of a fight in georgia) (destroyed Russian military tank) Through mediation by the French presidency of the European Union, the parties reached a preliminary ceasefire agreement on 12 August, signed by Georgia on 15 August in Tbilisi and by Russia on 16 August in Moscow. After signing the ceasefire agreement, Russia pulled most of its troops out of uncontested Georgia, but established buffer zones around Abkhazia and South Ossetia and also created checkpoints in Georgia's interior. The forces were eventually withdrawn from uncontested Georgia, however the troops did not return to the line where they were stationed prior to the beginning of hostilities as described in the peace plan. Instead, Russian forces remain stationed in Abkhazia and South Ossetia under bilateral agreements with the corresponding governments. INDEPENDENCE In 2010 Soltirea and the entire Caucasus region had won the war on Russia after pushing with at least 2 million troops towards Volgograd and made it with in 5 miles of the city and began to shell it with heavy artillery. Russia seeing the Imminent threat of a civilian uprising they began peace talks on September 20th 2010 to January 5th 2011 in the time the talks happened a tense cease fire had been instilled. When Russian's and Soltirean diplomats made a conclusion on the subject of Independence Russia agreed to allow soltirea to claim independence and all Russian forces would be with drawn from the Caucasus Mountains and surrounding areas finally the war that costed 965,628 Soltirean Lives had ended with the final battle being bloodless and peaceful How ever Tensions with Russia remain high. (Soltirean Security forces hunting for Russian Spies and soldiers in Sol after the war) ECONOMY Soltirea's economy was trash after the war after the government paid for all the rebuilding and relocation of Civilians but with a strong Communist spirit and aid coming from other nations like the united States and even their former Russian enemy's Soltirea was rebuilt in 5 years and on 2016 Soltirea was rebuild and it's ecnomy was boosted when uranium and other materials where mined from the Caucasus Mountains. Today soltireas economy is the envy south of Russia and it is begining to get high on the world market as a top weapons and food supplier. LAWS Soltirea's Laws are simple and strict considering it is a Militaristic Communism the laws are enforced by Security forces and Military. LAW 1: Theft and other MINOR crimes have a standard fine of 300 rubles or $100 in america and if not paid the offender is sentenced to 5 years in a labor or work camp. LAW2: Assault or and MAJOR crimes are punished by 25 YEARS in a labor or work camp, Or DEATH BY FIRING SQUAD. LAW3: Sale of illegal or addictive substance are Illegal and if caught your DEPORTED if A arresting officer is Accused of corruption in said case the officer Shall be Prosecuted by LAW2. LAW4: OBEY THE LEADER SHIP OF THE NATION OR YOU WILL BE SORRY. MILITARY The Soltirean Armed forces are trained equal to the Russian Spetsnaz And They are Dressed Like the Old Georgian Army and are armed with Russian Weapons And The American JAVELIN rocket launcher and Barrett 50. Caliber Sniper Rifle. The Armored Corps and Air Corps are Armed With Russian Built Vehicles and aircraft. The Official numbers of the Army are An Estimated 900,000 Regular military and a unknown amount of paramilitary forces. (Russian Made BTR) (The T-90 Soltirea's mainline tank) (soltirean Soldiers during a military march) (First Annual Military Parade in Sol) (First Annual Military Parade in Sol) GOVERNMENT Soltirea is a militaristic communism so any violation of laws are very strict and brutal but pride and nationalism keeps it's people from rebelling. The leader of the nation Chairmen Karkas is the only official unable to be Voted out during Government elections and civilian elections. All other Personnel in government offices can be Voted Out of power. All other details of the Government are not known or are to Sensitive to expose. NUCLEAR PROGRAMS Soltirea has no nuclear weapons but insider reports claim it's Government is making at least 4 Hydrogen bombs and have 1 Nuclear silo which may be near a very large military base but the Soltirean Government deny all claims of even making Weapons Of Mass Destruction. Category:Soltirea Category:Nations